dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Correspondence Interruptus
} |name = Correspondence Interruptus |start = Acquiring a Love Letter |end = Bartender |location = Denerim |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Correspondence Interruptus is a quest from the Favors for Certain Interested Parties board. Background "R" has a small request. "It's always useful to have a big name in your pocket, and there's nothing better than snagging them with their knickers down. If, in travels wide, someone were to come across notes between illicit lovers, I have certain specialists who can make the most of the texts." As you travel, keep an eye out for 12 of these notes. Bring twelve of them to the well-connected bartender for a reward. Walkthrough This list provides the location of the love letters and the first few words of each love letter in Codex entry: Correspondence Interruptus to help narrow down each letter location. The Codex is under the "Notes" section as entry 228, 230 or 243 on the PC (+4TSP, +10WK, +1RtO). * My darling Reginald, Redcliffe Castle: a in the basement-cellar. * You are filthy! Redcliffe Village: the in the Windmill. * To Wareth Lowstone, Orzammar: a locked in Carta Hideout. * Dear Ser Jon, Orzammar Diamond Quarter: a locked in the royal palace, across the hall from the phylactery. * My elfroot, Brecilian Outskirts: a in the Dalish Camp. ** Note: Just north of Varathorn. * Miss Ambrose, Brecilian Ruins: behind a secret door to the left, immediately after entering the Ruins Upper Level. , pressing TAB will only highlight the secret door when standing very close to it. Furthermore, you must first approach the secret door before it will highlight with your cursor.}} * Darling, Haven: a locked in the Villager House just west of the entrance of the village. * A delicate matter, Circle Tower: a locked behind the dividing wall of the east guest bedroom in Senior Mage Quarters. * My dearest Virginia Trueroyal, Lake Calenhad Docks: a locked in The Spoiled Princess. * Donogan, Denerim, Denerim Market District: the in the north-western room of Arl of Redcliffe's Estate (servant's quarters).It is interesting to note that while the lady who wrote this letter tells the addressee that their relationship must end ("We must remain chaste"), the first letters of each line form the words "DON(')T STOP". * To one's paramour, Denerim, Denerim Market District: the in Wade's Emporium. * My love, Denerim, The Pearl: The in the room. Rewards 6 Trivia * The title of the quest comes from the Latin expression "Coitus Interruptus". * Otter's Pocket is UK slang for female genitalia.See http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=otters%20pocket and http://www.huffingtonpost.co.uk/2012/01/17/otters-pocket-prank-bbc-breakfast-video_n_1209859.html References Bugs * Sometimes, even after all twelve letters have been acquired, there will only be ten or eleven in the player's inventory, rendering the quest impossible to complete. The cause of this is unknown. The only solution to this is to enable the Console and manually add the 11th and 12th letters into your inventory. (PC only.) Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Favors for Certain Interested Parties